You
by NekoNinja-chan
Summary: It's a harsh, cruel life for one particular neko. Can she find where she belongs?


I sat there on your door step like I had so many before. Hoping, praying for you to let me in. Normally people either ignored my frantic cries for help or took one look at me and threw me away from the door.

It was a dreary night. Cold, wet, and miserable. I hurt so bad. I'd just freed myself from the grip of several teenage boys that found me. They hurt me. Broke me, threw me, screamed at me, beat me. I was scared. I was in pain. I was everything my mama didn't want for me.

Then I found You. I watched you though. For several weeks I watched, and waited. I watched as every week day you left for work. On Tuesdays and Thursdays you worked later but always seemed ok with it. One time I even went into your backyard. I looked in the window and saw you with several other men with jackets with red clouds on them. You didn't have any dogs that would bit me or boys that could kill me so easily. Only a blue fishy man, but he was only a business partner. You were alone. I think that made you sad.

Tonight I'd finally made up my mind to go to you. I sat there and made a fuss. I whined and made noise. Finally you opened the door.

"Now what do we have here," you asked yourself. You are so much taller up close but that's ok. It makes me feel safe.

You crouched down and held out your hand to me. I went to it and toughed it, but only just. It still reminded me of Their hands. Your face even resembled one of them except for the glasses which were pushed all the way up on your nose. I didn't mind though. Your face held much more kindness in it than the leader of the boy that you resemble.

I guess you make up your mind and bring me inside. Your strong arms carried me so gently and I can hear your heart beat as I have my head rest against your hard chest. It's so warm. A fire crackled in the hearth and rich reds and black fall to my eyes as I take in my environment.

I'm put at the table and you bring me a plate with turkey and chicken. It's the most amazing thing that I've ever had.

Once I finish you clean me with a towel and mumble to yourself.

"Oh what to call you," you said, "Ashen, Grey, Mist." These names all sounded lovely to me even if you didn't like them. I'd never had a name before. All people called me was 'Pest' and 'Stray'. "Hinata," you snap with a smile on your face, "I will call you Hinata. It means sunshine or in the light. Now you come out of the darkness into the sunlight. Maybe even you can pull me out of the abysses I can barely move in. Maybe with your help I won't be so lonely anymore."

I knew it. You looked at me again and brought me a large traveling cloak with a high collar and had the same pattern on it as your suit. It's the first time I've ever had my naked body covered.

Welling, puddles formed in your eyes but you wiped them away as quickly as they formed. You took me with you to your armchair and we sat, and sat, and sat. I was never so happy in my life. I'd found some pace I belonged. Someone to make happy. I found my home.

After all the years that passed, you never were angry with me. I never hurt you and always did my best to protect you. We were happy together. You even beat up those boys who took something precious from me. It turns out he was your brother. I owe everything I am to you but you never took your payment.

~Several Years Later~

So here I am on my deathbed. You're with me. You're crying. I'm so sorry I have to leave you now but one day we can see each other again. You gave me the happiest life a nekomimi could have. You played with me, fed me and pet me.

I can't help but give you my one last kiss. I lick your thumb and meow weakly as I try to convey my feels of love to you. You seem to understand as you say, "I love you too Hinata."

I take my last breaths as you scoop me up in your safe, warm arms. I was safe. I was happy. I was content and my last breath exited my body along with my soul. I departed this earth and watched for the next few days as you cried.

Master, I await the day we can see each other again. The day for you to come to me as I had come to you. The day when I can, once again, be your pet, your protector, your care giver, your friend, your family. More than that though, I wish to be your nekomimi named Hinata. Master Itachi, I love you.


End file.
